My Chains and my Master
by Tsukishiro
Summary: Naruto, age 6, came home late one night. When he entered his house, he saw his parent’s lifeless bodies lying in their own pool of blood. He ran towards them and was stopped by a man who resembled a snake…[WARNING: AU OOC Yaoi][Discontinued]
1. Why Me?

Hi there! Ciru here!

I have not disappeared. I am only experiencing writer's block and the plot bunnies has been avoiding me lately in my other story while this story popped to my head and was begging to be written.

A/N: this has been edited... well only a little... I just changed soem typographical errors that a reviewer pointed out to me. :D

**

* * *

**

**Warning:** AU; OOC; Yaoi- boy/boy OroNaru, Uchiha x Naruto

Don't like? Don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you…

Flames are not welcomed

**A/N: **I'm not that good in my English and grammar so please bear with me.

**Author:** Ciru

**Summary:** Naruto, age 6, came home late one night. When he entered his house, he saw his parent's lifeless bodies lying in their own pool of blood. He ran towards them and was stopped by a man who resembled a snake…

**Pairings:** UchihaNaru OroNaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 – Why Me?

-x-x-x-x-x- Naruto's POV

_It was late at night and I was running through the streets of the farthest part of the city. It was dark and cold and even the street lamps were broken. I really can't believe that I didn't notice the time. _

_I should have been home two hours ago. So I'm sure I'll get a hell of a scolding from both mom and dad. I sighed and continued going further down the street._

_After finally reaching the house, I looked for my keys inside one of my pockets. After finding it, I selected one particular key to fit the lock on the door to open it._

"_I'm home!" I shouted, expecting to get a response from either one of them, but none came. I called again and this time, I heard some squeaking noises coming from the living room._

_So I placed my bag on the ground and removed my shoes and started walking towards the living room. I was expecting to see my parents sitting on the sofa and cuddling with each other but ended up with a sight I never dreamed would have happened._

_Inside the room were indeed my parents. But they were not cuddling in the sofa. Instead they were lying on the floor and were lying in their own pool of blood. I then saw that they were tied up with thick ropes around their wrists and ankles on their back and had numerous puncture wounds on their extremities, on their backs, and on their chest._

_Panic spread all over my entire body and tears began falling from my eyes down my cheeks. I ran towards them, hoping for them to still be alive and breathing. _

_When I was about a meter away from them, a hand suddenly emerged from the dark corner of the room and grabbed my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. _

_I turned around and saw a pale skinned man._

_He was tall, has a pale complexion, long black hair, and yellow eyes with slits like that of a cat._

"_Ku ku ku, I never thought that their son would look this cute." The snake-like man spoke_

'_Cute? What is he talking about? I'm a guy! I can't be cute! Unless he's…'_

_I then started to try to break free from his grasp. I twisted, I turned, and I even tried to wrench his hand off my shoulder but to no avail. Instead he tightened his grip on me, resulting in me wincing in pain._

"_I would stop doing that if I were you" The man said with and evil grin on his face_

"_What do you want?-!" I asked out of desperation, "You killed them didn't you!-? Why? Why did you kill them!-? They didn't do anything wrong!"_

_The man only stared at me with interest. What kind of interest? I do not know._

"_Ah, they did do something wrong, Naruto-kun. They broke the deal and this is their punishment" the man explained although it doesn't make any sense to me._

"_I was planning to kill you as well, but after seeing you, I changed my mind. I'm going to keep you as my pet as compensation for your parent's stupidity for betraying me"_

"_What are you talking about, you snake!-? I'm nobody's pet so let go of me!"_

_I continued struggling from his grasp to break free when another man emerged from door. _

_He has long silver hair tied to a pony tail and was wearing glasses. _

_He approached the snake bastard and gave him a piece of cloth. I had no idea on what he is going to do with it._

_Using his hand on my shoulder, he turned me around so my back was facing him. _

_He then kneeled down a little so his knees were on my back. He then placed the cloth over my mouth with his right hand and used his left to hold me in place. _

_I struggled some more and noticed that my knees began to weaken, them my eyelids started to droop down. _

_Before I knew it, I was enveloped by darkness._

-x-x-x-x-x- Eight years later…

A boy emerged from a limo inside the parking lot of the most prestigious school in Konoha, the University of the Leaf.

He scanned the area and watched many students enter the building of the said school.

With his own bag on one hand, he was about to leave when a man with silver white hair and glasses called him.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to be at your best behavior. Be glad that _'Master'_ gave you the privilege of going to school." He said, clearly emphasizing the word Master.

In the past I was only allowed to study within the house. I was rarely allowed to go outside and venture the world on my own.

"Yes, I understand, Kabuto-san"

With that, the limo left, leaving the boy alone to face the world of…

…High school… (A/N: Scary… no? he-he)

-x-x-x-x-x- Naruto's POV

I entered the tall building of the school. The students were already inside their respective classrooms.

I was a late enrollee and was glad that I was accepted. I climbed through the stairs until I reached the third floor where room 305 is located.

Upon finding the door with the number '305' engraved on it, I took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

(A/N: Here, every classroom has two doors, one at the back and one at the front)

All the noise that was emitted from the room stopped. I heard a couple of footsteps and the door opened. Revealing a man with dark brown hair tied up to a ponytail, and a horizontal scar that ran through the bridge of his nose.

He was kind of tall and was wearing the official teacher's uniform, which is composed of a pair of dark brown slacks, a polo shirt of the teacher's choice, a tie, and a blazer of the same color as the pants.

"Hello there" the man greeted, "What can I do for you?"

'_He's nice…'_ I thought before handing him a piece of paper. He read it and smiled at me.

"So you're the new student, I'm Umino Iruka. So I'll be your sensei for this school term. Nice to meet you." He then let me wait outside as he talked to the students inside.

-x-x-x-x-x- Sasuke's POV

"Okay class, we have a new student who will be joining us for this school term, so I want all of you to be at your best behavior." He announced

Almost all the students nodded while the others just stared, including me.

"And you!" the teacher pointed at me as I was sitting at the back, near the window. "I don't want you scarring him away, understand?"

"Hn" I merely shrugged and looked outside the window.

"Good." he then walked towards the door and gestured the new student in. I heard a few gasps and squeals which got my attention. I looked at the new kid and was stunned.

The kid had the shiniest blond hair that I have ever seen; his sapphire blue eyes sparkled with life and three whisker-like marks adorned each of his cheeks. He was lightly tanned, petite and effeminate.

'_He kind of looks like a girl…'_ I thought. I scanned the room and saw that some of the boys are having the same thought as I am, as for the girls? They squealed in delight as they've never seen a cute boy like him.

'_Cute?'_ I scanned the room again and saw some of the other guys are beginning to drool.

'_Hn'_ I leaned back on my chair, _'Heh, that blond will be mine'_

I snapped back to reality when Iruka-sensei started talking.

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked as he looked at the boy with a gentle smile

"Uhh, okay…" he blushed.

'_Cute… really cute…'_ I looked around again and saw some of the guys, maybe four or five of them, pinching their nose to prevent nosebleed. I smirked, _'weaklings'_

"Umm, I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you all." He announced and bowed to show respect

'_Naruto? Cute name… I wonder what else is cute about him' _I thought.

"So Naruto, you can seat on the empty seat there beside Uchiha-kun. Uchiha-kun, kindly raise your hand."

'_Wow, so he gets to seat next to me'_ I complied with his request and raised my hand. I saw some of the guys glaring at me whispering things like _'This is unfair'_ and _'He already got the girls now he's getting him too?'_ the girls on the other hand were disappointed for two reasons. One, the blond didn't get to seat next to them, and Two, the new kid gets to seat next to me, their object of affection, instead of them.

'_Heh, it seems that I have something to look forward to now in school'_

-x-x-x-x-x- Lunch Break

Four guys were eating at the park with their own respective lunch boxes.

One of them had dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail, looking at his body language and facial expression; you can tell that this one is lazy, extremely lazy.

The second one was a brunette and had red fang like tattoos that marked his face which kind of remind you of a dog.

The third was another brunette, but he had long silky hair tied up near the end. He had pale and pupil-less eyes that can make you feel that he's looking through you.

The fourth one? Well he's the famous Uchiha whom the majority of the female populace simply adored… no, worshipped like a god.

The stoic Uchiha was leaning on a tree, staring at the sky as if amazed of its vastness. He had that serene look, peaceful, calm, relaxed, and these are things that you would **not **normally see in a cold-hearted Uchiha like him.

"You seemed happy today Sasuke." The pale eyed boy stated

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?" the young Uchiha asked as he glared at him

"Hmm, let me think" the Hyuuga male closed his eyes as if thinking of something very deep, "Even though your facial expression didn't change, you looked calm, relaxed, and happy, which is something not like you at all. In the past, you're usually grumpy, irritated, pissed, and had this aura of killing intent."

"So what's up?" the fang-marked boy asked

"He's interested in someone" the lazy one said as he lay on the floor and watched the clouds above him

"Ooohhh" the two brunettes said in unison

"So who is it? It's the new kid, right?" Hyuuga asked

Whenever there was something new in school like a new teacher or a student, the word of it travels fast. And also, most of the school's populace was aware of the Uchiha's sexuality of being attracted to the same sex, but for some strange reason, fan girls still tried to get him to like them which, of course will, ever happen.

"Oh, you mean that new kid, Uzumaki Naruto? I have to admit he is kind of cute though" the dog-like male stated which earned him a glare from their stoic friend

"Whoa! Chill tiger! I was only stating a fact! And besides, I'm straight!"

Sasuke hn'ed and slumped back to the truck of the tree, while his friends were thinking of the same thing…

'_He has picked his prey'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ciru's Corner:**

So that's my second multi-chapter fic!

I am not sure whether i should make this a SasuNaru or a ItaNaru. So why not help me by voting what pairing you would like?

Remember, only ItaNaru or SasuNaru.

So what do you think? Should I continue?

R&R :D


	2. Note

Hi there, this is Tsukishiro.

To those readers who loved/ liked 'My Cage' and 'My Chains and my Master', I am sorry to say that the writer, my friend Ciru, has completely lost the 'plot bunny', and interest in writing altogether. I have no idea how and why and didn't bother to ask her. So she will no longer be using my account.

She gave me her fics to continue but I'll only be adopting 'My Chains and my Master'.

So if there is anyone willing to adopt 'My Cage', then please PM or E-mail me.

'My Chains and my Master' will no longer be updated here but at under the pen name 'Kurotsuki', the link will be on my profile.

That's all.

-tsukishiro


End file.
